


Приятной самоизоляции!

by Eleonora_Alva, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC, Pandemic - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, cuteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Эпидемия гриппа шагает по Империи. Заводы стоят, стройки века тоже.Все держится на службах доставки и дежурных офицерах, прочие принуждены к самоизоляции.Кто-то самоизолировался в родовом поместье с винами и коньячком.Кто-то не так везуч и вынужден коротать время в компании самого ненавистного ему человека.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Maximilian Veers, Galen Erso/Orson Krennic, Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Приятной самоизоляции!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по частной заявке.

Приказ настиг их в самый разгар спора об уместности вертикальной подсветки стен. Кренник считал, что вопрос яйца выеденного не стоит, но у Таркина это вызывало возражений едва ли не больше, чем безнадежно пропущенный срок сдачи объекта. В тот момент, когда Орсон демонстрировал сравнительную таблицу с показаниями люксметра у потолочных и встроенных в стену световых панелей, дверь кабинета гранд-моффа отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возник непропорционально огромный силуэт дроида-охранника.

— Я занят, — небрежно бросил Таркин и приготовился к новой атаке на планы директора.

— Я должен установить вашу личность, — монотонно прогудел дроид и подошел к столу. — Таркин Уилхафф, личный номер НКС-01?

С видом человека, которого отрывают от жизненно важных дел, гранд-мофф признал, что он — это он. Информация о самых видных фигурах Империи была заложена в память всех дроидов как раз на случай таких ситуаций — для экономии времени. Дополнительное подтверждение личности требовалось редко, только для получения зашифрованных сообщений повышенной секретности. Под этим предлогом Кренник рассчитывал ретироваться и сохранить в планах стильный дизайн для системы освещения, но не тут-то было.

— Кренник Орсон Каллан, личный номер ИСБ-64? — спросил, повернув к нему голову, дроид.

— Да, это я, — с гордостью подтвердил директор.

В Империи обитало не так уж много людей, которые могли отправить секретное послание, адресованное одновременно ему и Таркину. Перебирая короткий список возможных корреспондентов, директор думал о ком-то на самом верху, и этот кто-то наверняка желал выразить восхищение прогрессом проекта «Звездочка». Однако его надежды не оправдались. Дроид объявил о введении карантина из-за вируса гриппа, который уже несколько месяцев гулял по планетам, выкашивая население, и просочился на некоторые корабли имперского флота. Таркин и Кренник переглянулись в недоумении. Репортажи о вирусе периодически мелькали в новостях, но оба не считали его чем-то более серьезным, чем сезонный грипп, да и мало ли какая зараза могла бродить по нецивилизованным мирам. Очевидно, дело приняло опасный оборот.

— Император в своей мудрости принял решение обезопасить наиболее ценные кадры. Пожалуйста, подпишите здесь, — объявил дроид и протянул формуляр.

В соответствии с документом Таркин подвергался принудительной самоизоляции как «лицо старше шестидесяти пяти лет», Кренник попал под раздачу как «лицо, последним контактировавшее с лицом старше шестидесяти пяти лет». 

— Покидать каюту разрешается только в случае прямой опасности для жизни, как то: пожар, наводнение, разгерметизация, нарушение работы системы воздухообмена и воздухоочистки, — монотонно гудел дроид, — а также похорон.

— Чьих? — встрепенулся Таркин.

— Ваших, — вставил Кренник.

— Похорон близких родственников и видных государственных деятелей, — пояснил дроид.

— Хатт знает что творится, безобразие, — гранд-мофф презрительно оттолкнул лист флимсипласта, ожидавший его подписи.

Впервые за долгое время сотрудничества Кренник разделял его чувства. Сидеть в каюте, когда столько вещей требовали его внимания, казалось совершенно невозможным. Не сговариваясь, мужчины предприняли попытку выгнать дроида, совершенно, впрочем, безуспешную.

— Простите, но я не могу уйти без ваших подписей в табеле ознакомления, — безапелляционно заявил дроид.

Его пальцы сомкнулись на тонком запястье Таркина, стоявшего ближе к нему, потянули руку к падду. Кренник вообразил радующую душу картину того, как сервомоторы заедает, пальцы сжимаются сильнее и с хрустом ломают хрупкие человеческие кости. Однако ничего подобного не произошло. Даже такой смелый на всю голову человек, как Таркин, догадался, что спорить с дроидом военного образца ростом два метра и весом полтонны себе дороже. Отразив на лице презрение ко всему роду механических помощников, гранд-мофф подписал табель. Кренник судьбу испытывать не стал и молча поставил закорючку рядом.

— Благодарю за сотрудничество. Приятной вам самоизоляции, — произнес дроид и ретировался.

Так два человека, которые меньше всего выносили друг друга, оказались запертыми вместе на неопределенный срок.

***

Как всякий крупный хищник, Таркин начал с того, что пометил территорию. Кренник знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — этот человек способен на все, и готовился к чему-то страшному. Но все ограничилось банальным разграничением жизненного пространства. Альфа-самец и хозяин каюты в категорической форме заявил, что своей пещерой назначает спальню, а охотничьими угодьями — рабочий стол. Для верности даже начертил линию на полу, переступать которую Креннику запрещалось под страхом мучительной смерти. Директору досталась другая часть кабинета, а вместе с ней диван, пара кресел, журнальный столик, шкаф с реликвиями, которые тоже не дозволялось трогать. Освежитель был объявлен нейтральной территорией. Об этом Таркин сообщил с таким видом, словно делал большую уступку цивилизованности и, будь на то его воля, он оставил бы Креннику ночную вазу весьма малого объема — и только.

Несколько неприятных минут обоим пришлось пережить вечером. Спор об освещении был отложен, оба занялись написанием писем, извещавших общественность о новом положении дел. Таркин ограничился краткой служебной запиской, которую его секретарь должен был превратить в официальное сообщение для всех, кто в ближайшие месяцы желал нанести визит гранд-моффу. Креннику пришлось справляться самостоятельно, поскольку от своего заместителя ему не удалось добиться ничего, кроме стенаний: «На кого вы нас оставляете?».

Наступление вечера по корабельному времени знаменовало собой появление дроида, принесшего ужин. Что характерно, поднос у него в руках был только один. Как выяснилось, Таркин должен был заранее подать служебную записку главному интенданту о том, что будет жить в каюте не один, а потому требуются дополнительные порции питания, постельного белья и туалетных принадлежностей. Разумеется, Таркин, который всегда жил один, этого не сделал. Пришлось разделить скудный ужин на двоих и отправить дроида за бельем. Осмотрев пожертвованный ему водянистый суп и вареные овощи, Кренник взгрустнул. Как ни хотелось ему прокомментировать рацион, рассчитанный на слабую перистальтику стариковских кишечников, он сдержался — из опасения лишиться сочного стейка. Предосторожность оказалась лишней: Таркин не поделился с ним даже обрезками мяса.

Через час дроид вернулся. С пустыми руками.

— Приношу свои извинения, сэр, главный интендант уже ушел к себе в каюту и сейчас спит, — сообщил он.

— Так разбуди его, — потребовал Таркин.

— Мы пытались, сэр, на протяжении сорока шести минут, — механический голос дроида сделался печальным, словно он в полной мере разделял негодование человека и сочувствовал ему. — Доктор Гринальди сообщил, что выписал ему снотворное, и предполагает, что мы не увидим главного интенданта до завтрашнего утра. Его заместитель не может помочь, поскольку не владеет необходимыми паролями к базам данных.

От этих слов у Таркина сделалось такое грозное лицо, что Кренник испугался. Из сострадания он пожелал интенданту вовсе не проснуться завтра утром. Если бы перед губернатором стоял какой-нибудь лейтенант, несчастный запятнал бы форму собственными испражнениями, но весь человеческий персонал сидел на карантине, и перед Таркином был дроид, лишенный чувства самосохранения. На сей раз бюрократическая система оказалась сильнее гнева гранд-моффа. До наступления корабельного утра директору предстояло лечь спать полуголодным и без постельного белья.

— Что ж, другого я и не ожидал, — саркастически заметил Кренник, когда они остались вдвоем. — Похоже, придется ходить по каюте голым. Меня это не смущает, а вас?

Смерив его презрительным взглядом, Таркин ответил:

— Я не хочу видеть ваше голое тело. Буду предельно откровенен: я не желаю видеть вас даже одетым.

После этого он ушел в спальню, долго рылся в шкафу и наконец вернулся с коробкой в руках. Коробка и губернатор являли собой столь вопиющий диссонанс, что Кренник не мог представить, как они вообще могли существовать в одной Вселенной. Унылая болотного цвета форма Таркина сочеталась со скучными серыми стенами и кислым выражением его лица. Коробка была покрыта оберточной бумагой ярких жизнерадостных тонов, к тому же блестящей, в самых непредсказуемых местах были прилеплены бантики и ленточки, добавлявшие пестроты. Таркин едва касался ее, словно боялся обесчестить себя соприкосновением с подобным предметом. Со словами «Вот, нашел среди мусора» он отдал коробку Креннику и заперся в спальне. Это был мудрый шаг, потому как на языке у директора уже вертелись десятки вопросов и едких комментариев.

В коробке лежал совершенно новый комплект домашней одежды. Несмотря на великоватый размер, майка и штаны оказались очень удобными, мягкими и теплыми. Даже расцветка — рыжие улыбающиеся обезьянки на фоне зеленых джунглей — не выглядела совсем уж позорной. Когда Орсон вытаскивал одежду из коробки, из нее выпала открытка в розовых блестках, на которой детским почерком, кое-где неправильно повернутыми буквами, было написано поздравление с днем рождения. «Надо же, даже Таркины на каком-то этапе бывают людьми», — подумал Кренник. Он ожидал худшего. Например, что Таркин бросит ему в лицо свое заношенное исподнее и потребует благодарностей. А получил подарок от внучки или правнучки губернатора по какой-то боковой линии. Мило. Если бы девочка еще догадалась прислать одеяло, Кренник бы отправил ей целый шаттл сладостей и игрушек. Но малышка, разумеется, не умела заглядывать в будущее, и директору пришлось обустраиваться с тем, что есть.

Первая ночь прошла беспокойно. Кренник узнал, что диван не раскладывается, подушки от спинки не отстегиваются и не снимаются, а с ними ширина сидения слишком мала, чтобы на нем можно было спать с комфортом. В качестве одеяла пришлось использовать собственный плащ. Смахнув скупую слезу, Орсон попытался смириться с тем, что к утру его главное украшение превратится в мятую тряпку. Но все же это лучше, чем замерзнуть: диван стоял точно под вентиляционным отверстием, из которого тянуло прохладным воздухом (не иначе как его специально так расположили, чтобы гости не засиживались), и был настолько тяжел, что Кренник, как ни старался, не смог сдвинуть его даже на полметра в сторону. Устав бороться с судьбой, Орсон надел форму поверх выданной ему пижамы, завернулся в плащ, лег на бок и накрыл ухо декоративной подушкой с кресла, чтобы не продуло.

***

Утро, как и все последующие, для директора было испорчено появлением в зоне видимости персоны, видеть которую он не имел никакого желания. Таркин, выбритый, причесанный, одетый и до отвращения свежий, взирал на Кренника с нескрываемым превосходством во взгляде. Несколько секунд Орсон еще надеялся, что вынужденная самоизоляция с гранд-моффом ему лишь приснилась, — какой ужасный сон! — но реальность быстро настигла его.

— Вставайте, через десять минут придет главный интендант. Составьте список всего необходимого, отдадите ему, — велел Таркин.

Сказать, что Орсон Кренник не любил утра, означало бы сильно преуменьшить. После насильственного подъема его мозг выдавал только простейшие команды: «освежитель», «каф», «завтрак». Часов до одиннадцати директор выполнял чисто механические действия. Подлинная креативность просыпалась в нем только после полудня. Требовать составления какого-то списка сразу по пробуждении в его глазах означало требовать невыполнимого. Но Таркин был неумолим. С трудом приняв сидячее положение, Кренник задумался: что нужно в первую очередь, чтобы отмежеваться от Таркина? Список выходил солидным, и, когда явился главный интендант, он его еще не закончил.

Горе тому офицеру, который спит на посту. Горе вдвойне тому, кто умудрится проспать прямой приказ командира. Обычно Таркин не требовал для своей персоны чего-то экстраординарного, но считал, что его желания должны исполняться незамедлительно. Прекрасно знавший об этом интендант, бледный как смерть, держал в руках постельное белье и одноразовый туалетный набор, стоял в одноразовой маске на пороге каюты гранд-моффа и дрожал, как лист на ветру. Его извинения, мягко говоря, запоздали. От физической расправы его защищало требование соблюдать дистанцию полтора метра, но от словесного уничтожения его ничто не могло спасти. Кренник и Таркин поочередно бомбардировали интенданта гневными жалобами. В результате его ротозейства, говорили они, один провел ночь в крайнем дискомфорте, а другой предстал не слишком радушным хозяином (пусть даже пределом его радушия для конкретного гостя был коврик у двери). После выволочки освобождение от занимаемой должности показалось главному интенданту, теперь уже бывшему, наименьшим из возможных зол. Чуть позже тем же днем, когда он сдал дела своему заму, вручил секретные коды от компьютера и сейфа, а затем добавил к ним список требований директора Кренника, он почувствовал облегчение. Наступали тяжелые времена для интендантской службы, скоро весь личный состав должен был закидать ее аналогичными списками, и в этот момент он хотел занимать как можно менее ответственный пост.

Новый главный интендант не первый год ждал повышения, но полагал, что получит его, лишь когда прежнего вынесут из рабочего кабинета вперед ногами. То, что все обошлось без жертв, радовало его сердце. Радость продолжалась ровно две минуты и тридцать шесть секунд. Именно столько времени понадобилось, чтобы прочитать список требований директора Кренника. Новый главный интендант перечитал список еще раз, почесал затылок. Наряду с обычными предметами — трехразовое питание, зубная паста и гель для бритья определенных фирм, нижнее и постельное белье, тапочки, две подушки, теплое одеяло, несколько пар носков, домашняя одежда, дополнительный комплект формы, — Кренник просил предоставить в его распоряжение полутораспальную кровать с матрасом средней мягкости, шкаф или хотя бы несколько вешалок, рабочий стол и компьютер, подключенный к голонету, а также десять метров синтеканата, плотное полотнище шесть на десять метров, стремянку и группу рабочих (два последних пункта, к счастью, временно). В голове интенданта родилась догадка, что собирался сделать директор, но оформиться она не успела. Зато сложилось очень вежливое письмо, в котором объяснялось, почему участие человеческого персонала в ремонтных работах невозможно. Карантин, как-никак. Те же трудности непреодолимого характера вызывала доставка кровати. Донести ее до каюты гранд-моффа могли и дроиды, но машины не имели должной подготовкой для сборки кровати. Конечно, директор может попытаться собрать ее самостоятельно, но в таком случае интендантская служба не будет нести ответственности за повреждения, которые он может получить в процессе сборки или эксплуатации (то же касается стола и компьютера). Разумеется, директор может воспользоваться матрасом, но ему, главному интенданту, невыносима сама мысль, что столь уважаемый и высокопоставленный офицер будет спать на полу, поэтому, во избежание оскорбления чести и достоинства директора, он вынужден отказать в доставке кровати с матрасом. Предоставить гостевую каюту также не представляется возможным, поскольку это нарушит режим самоизоляции директора и подвергнет опасности здоровье личного состава. Все прочие просьбы интендант обязывался удовлетворить в полном объеме и в кратчайшие сроки.

В итоге из всего списка требований первым Кренник получил трехразовое питание с возможностью заказа по меню. Через четыре дня, когда он уже выдавливал последние остатки зубной пасты из микроскопического тюбика, полученного в первый день, поступили туалетные принадлежности. Еще через два дня директор получил месячный запас носков, свернутых и аккуратно уложенных в неприметный ящик. Все предметы одежды, от трусов до кителя, прибыли на одиннадцатый день его пребывания на борту «Исполнительницы». «Это вы называете "в полном объеме и в кратчайшие сроки"?» — возмущался Кренник, отправляя одно за другим письма в интендантскую службу. От Таркина он не получил никакой помощи. Тот занял нейтральную позицию и ждал, кто кого одолеет: Кренник — интенданта или наоборот. 

В конце второй недели самоизоляции у дверей каюты гранд-моффа появился дроид и через порог передал директору грязно-серое полотно, которым покрывали военную технику, синтеканат, стремянку и набор разнообразных инструментов. 

О планах Кренника на жесткое разграничение территории Таркин не знал. В недобрый час выйдя из спальни, он застал директора балансирующим на стремянке. Через все помещение у потолка тянулся синтеканат; оба его конца были привязаны к выступающим частям световых панелей. Тихо матерясь, Кренник теребил в руках полотнище и, видимо, пытался определить, где у него длина, а где — ширина. Дабы его не привлекли к работе с тканью, Таркин быстро проскользнул в освежитель. Естественные нужды заглушило любопытство: как скоро раздастся грохот? В том, что Кренник упадет со стремянки, с материей или без, губернатор не сомневался. Он был бы крайне удивлен, если бы этого не произошло. И Кренник не разочаровал.

Грохота не было. Таркин спокойно мыл руки, когда свет в освежителе замигал, погас, а затем осветитель переключился на режим экономии энергии. Губернатор обреченно вздохнул. Он ожидал найти обугленное тело директора, но тот сидел на стремянке, скорее удивленный, чем испуганный, и созерцал причиненный ущерб. Обе световые панели, к которым крепился синтеканат, были вырваны с корнем, из потолка торчали искрящие провода — очевидно, не выдержали веса резко накинутой на синтеканат ткани. Брошенный на него убийственный взгляд сказал Креннику больше любых слов.

— Не беспокойтесь, я сейчас все починю, — заверил директор.

— Уж постарайтесь, — буркнул Таркин.

Первым его побуждением было предоставить Кренника его судьбе. С другой стороны, Кренник с минимальным набором инструментов приравнивался к вирмоку с термальным детонатором в лапах. В лучшем случае он получит легкий удар током и успокоится, в худшем — обесточит весь корабль. Зная, что связанные с Кренником ситуации имеют тенденцию развиваться от плохого к худшему, Таркин на всякий случай остался, сел за стол на своей территории и, готовый в случае опасности нырнуть под столешницу, начал наблюдать. Нельзя сказать, что зрелище было приятным или увлекательным. Одетый все в ту же пижаму с обезьянами Кренник слез со стремянки, немного передвинул ее, взял набор инструментов и попытался приладить выпавшую световую панель. Безуспешно. Тогда он вынул все светодиоды, вытащил несколько проводов, скрутил их, сунул на место. Освещение не вернулось. Через некоторое время, проведенное в бесплодных попытках и экспериментах, Кренник выпотрошил часть проводки, влез по плечи в образовавшийся в потолке проем и принялся там копошиться с паяльником в руках. Витавший в каюте запах горелых проводов вскоре сделался невыносимым.

— Вы уверены, что не следует вызвать ремонтного дроида? — подал идею Таркин.

— К вашему сведению, я прошел полный курс переподготовки для офицеров инженерного корпуса, — раздался приглушенный голос с потолка.

— Да, это означает, что вы можете найти неполадку и того, кто ее починит, но не можете устранить ее сами, — Таркин вздохнул. — Это прозвучит абсурдно, но я переживаю за вас. Мы сейчас не можем позволить себе искать замену в случае вашей смерти.

— Имейте же хоть каплю веры в мои способности! — от возмущения Кренник даже высунулся из дыры.

Таркин лишь пожал плечами и ответил:

— Не знал, что у нас вечер оксюморонов.

Тут же ему пришлось увернуться от отвертки, которую директор «случайно» поддал ногой и которая по совпадению полетела в губернатора. На столь очевидный акт агрессии Таркин хотел ответить вполне определенным образом. Что может быть проще, чем устроить «внезапное и неожиданное» падение стремянки? В любом другом случае он бы так и поступил и оставил жертву болтаться в путах проводки. Задохнется или изжарится — не столь важно. Но отсутствие достойной замены Креннику не позволило Таркину этого сделать. Мнение губернатора о директоре не улучшилось за время совместного проживания, даже наоборот, но организатор из Кренника все же был неплохой. Строительство под его руководством хромало на обе ноги, но каким-то чудом продвигалось вперед. Учитывая масштаб, секретность, огромное количество научных и технических проблем, которые приходилось решать на местах, директор все же смог наладить работу. Вот бы он еще умел подбирать персонал… Если Кренник сейчас убьется, кто займет его место? Ронан? Или кто-то другой из заместителей? От мысли об этом Таркину стало дурно. Все они были непролазно глупы и годились только для мелких интриг да восхвалений личности Орсона Кренника, единственного и неповторимого. 

Однако директор был непотопляем, как продукт дефекации, и не спешил покидать бренный мир. За годы работы над проектом он пережил несколько покушений и бессчетное количество аварийных ситуаций различного масштаба, побывал в перестрелках и на ковре у начальства. Объемы ежедневно поглощаемого им алкоголя свели бы в могилу кого угодно, но Кренник лишь загадочно улыбался и делал еще один глоток, после чего шел подавать Таркину очередную расходную смету. По сравнению со всем пережитым смерть от удара током казалась особенно нелепой.

Через полчаса, не выпуская из рук паяльник, Кренник спустился со стремянки и обратился к Таркину тоном заговорщика:

— А теперь смотрите.

С видом шамана, успешно сотворившего заклинание, Кренник подошел к выключателю. Первая часть его манипуляций никого бы не удивила: он проверил яркость освещения — от полной темноты до максимальной мощности. Следующее нажатие кнопки выключило световые панели на той половине комнаты, где находился директор, но на половине губернатора свет остался. Потом положение поменялось на противоположное. Будь у него бубен из бантовой кожи, Кренник пустился бы в пляс. Но бубна не было — был только паяльник и чувство удовлетворения. Директор еще раз продемонстрировал работу выключателя, не отстал от Таркина, пока тот не повторил последовательность действий, а для полного триумфа ткнул гранд-моффа в грудь паяльником — к сожалению, уже остывшим — и объявил:

— И чтобы больше не смели включать полный свет, когда ночью идете в освежитель.

Спектакль не произвел на Таркина никакого впечатления.

— Потрясающе. Изобретение, достойное премии, — губернатор издевательски поаплодировал. — Но вторую панель вы так и не починили. Займитесь ею и поскорее.

Чертыхаясь, Кренник потащил стремянку к противоположной стене. «Это невыносимо. Надо же было попасть на самоизоляцию с ним. Из всех людей — с ним! Почему не с Галеном? Где справедливость?» — думал он. Но справедливости не было. Если она где и находилась, то точно не среди световых панелей. Наскоро скрутив провода по уже известной схеме, Кренник приступил к сооружению защитного занавеса. На сей раз концы синтеканата он закрепил на опорах, поддерживающих потолочные плиты, после чего приладил световые панели на место, с осторожностью накинул и распределил брезент по канату и взглянул на дело рук своих. Конструкции не хватало изящества, но свои главные функции — светоизоляция, разграничение территории, создание личного пространства — она выполняла. Кренник не питал надежды, что Таркин однажды запутается в брезенте, как раздражающий комар, умрет и перестанет досаждать ему, но занавес напомнит гранд-моффу, что он не один здесь живет и чужую личную жизнь надо уважать. Не то чтобы Таркин забывал о присутствии постороннего. Орсон ни разу не видел, как он расслабляется, сидит, развалившись, на диване и почесывает интимные места, как голым входит или выходит из освежителя, и был безгранично за это признателен. Если бы он застал губернатора в таком виде, тут же выколол бы себе глаза или сошел с ума от отвращения. Но заявиться с жалобами на какую-нибудь ерунду в любой час корабельных суток было очень типично для Таркина. Особенно нравилось ему будить Кренника в ночи или ранним утром неожиданным включением света и громким окриком. Теперь проблема, может, и не решена полностью, но это уже что-то. Больше Таркин не поставит его в неловкое положение внезапным появлением.

Полной удовлетворенности проведенными работами мешало незначительное обстоятельство: Кренник не привык ходить грязным, а он, провозившись под потолком, перемазался с ног до головы. Казалось бы, нет ничего проще, чем принять душ. Перед внутренним взором директора встал образ Таркина с секундомером в одной руке и счетчиком воды в другой. «Сколько требуется времени, чтобы вымыть голову и тело?» — произнесло видение уже неоднократно повторявшийся в реальности вопрос. В мире Таркина все события следовали одно за другим в раз и навсегда утвержденном порядке, на каждое действие отводилось строго определенное количество минут и секунд, нарушения распорядка не допускались. Для Кренника, который привык жить в хаосе, есть и спать в произвольное время, всегда быть готовым к неожиданностям, это казалось диким. Гранд-мофф взялся прививать ему основы распорядка дня и за непродолжительное время дрессуры добился того, что даже водные процедуры для Орсона стали сопряжены с моральными страданиями.

Во избежание недоразумений и намеренных провокаций оба не оставляли в освежителе полотенца, бритвы, зубные щетки, губки, шампуни и мыло. Все это каждый держал в герметичном, убранном с глаз пакете, который периодически перепрятывал. Выудив свой из-под диванной подушки, Кренник направился в освежитель, в очередной раз проклиная судьбу. Проект звездного разрушителя не предусматривал наличия ванны даже в самых элитных каютах, что всегда расстраивало Орсона. В своих будущих покоях на «Звездочке» он устроил огромную ванну с гидромассажем, подогревом воды и цветомузыкой. Сопутствующие удобства включали в себя головизор, емкости с солями и пеной для ванн, выдвижной столик с подставкой под вино, водостойкий падд для записи внезапно появившихся идей. Отсутствие этих прелестей директор ощущал особенно остро, принимая душ в кабинке, больше похожей на саркофаг. Обычно он старался поскорее покончить с водными процедурами. Но сейчас хотелось себя порадовать, расслабиться, подумать о прекрасном. Хватит с него вечного нытья Таркина, что расход средств гигиены увеличился вдвое. Подумать только, он дожил до того, что Таркин попрекает его туалетной бумагой!

Потную, покрытую пылью и грязью одежду он бросил в персональную корзину для белья. Сей предмет стал еще одним способом унижения директора, изобретенным находчивым гранд-моффом. Таркин категорически возражал против общей корзины для белья и однажды отчитал директора, как кадета, потрясая перед его носом выловленными из нее грязными носками. Оскорбительная речь сопровождалась презрительным выражением лица и театральными жестами: Таркин держал носки двумя пальцами в толстой кожаной перчатке на манер биологического оружия. Во избежание антисанитарии он пожертвовал Креннику свою корзину для мусора, начертал на ней большие буквы «О. К.» и предусмотрительно расположил возле унитаза. 

Мысленно понося на чем свет стоит Таркина, его характер, его уклад жизни, самоизоляцию и вирус, Кренник выкрутил на максимум датчик температуры воды и кое-как расположил свое тело под мощными струями. Губернатор, этот поборник здорового, где не надо, образа жизни, предпочитал бодрящий холодный душ по утрам и успокаивающий прохладный по вечерам и внес соответствующие указания в настройки душевой кабины. Как Орсон над ними ни бился, ему не удалось поднять температуру воды выше пятнадцати градусов. Мощность струй удалось снизить ровно настолько, чтобы они не сбивали с ног, и только — ничего общего с приятными маленькими фонтанчиками для массажа спины, как в его личных апартаментах. 

Глуп был тот, кто утверждал, что закаливание полезно для здоровья. После первого же мытья под ледяной водой директор провел почти неделю в страхе, что его простуду примут за симптомы вируса, а его самого подвергнут принудительному лечению, которое, по слухам, хуже смерти. Но сейчас ощущение прохладных струй на разгоряченной коже ему нравилось, оно бодрило, как купание в бассейне в жаркий летний день. Он вспомнил о Галене, представил его таким, каким тот был на старших курсах Программы одаренной молодежи, еще до Лиры, до ребенка, до всей этой нелепицы. Как хорошо и весело им было тогда вместе. Орсон сосредоточился на одном особенно любимом воспоминании. В тот день они вместе готовились к экзамену, стояла редкая для искусственной атмосферы Корусанта жара, духота в общаге была невыносимая. Они разделись до трусов и, истекая потом, пытались разложить кашу в головах по полочкам. Креннику это давалось тяжело, потому что прямо перед ним — протяни руки и дотронься — сидел его друг и тайный предмет обожания, практически голый. Сидел, уткнувшись в тетрадь, обмахивался черновиком чертежа Орсона, как опахалом, и имел тот блаженно-задумчивый вид, который Орсон обожал. Кренник до сих пор сожалел, что не решился тогда на активные действия. Но сейчас, фантазируя в уединении освежителя, он снова переживал тот момент; провел языком по плечу Галена, а тот улыбнулся и шутливо отмахнулся от него чертежом, но Орсон не отступил, начал целовать его, повалил на кровать, сломил слабое сопротивление, а дальше… Дальше он позволил бы Галену делать с собой что угодно, абсолютно что угодно, но пока задержался на моменте, когда можно было просто целовать его, лежать рядом и прикасаться к нему, медленно и сладко, ведь впереди еще уйма времени, целая жизнь, которую — кто знает? — они могли бы провести вместе, если бы в реальности он тогда набрался смелости.

— Кренник, вы еще живы? — раздался из-за двери въедливый голос Таркина.

Надеясь, что, если его игнорировать, он уйдет, Орсон упорно цеплялся за свою фантазию, в которой все было так приятно и красиво, никаких строек, нервов и дедлайнов, а главное — никаких Таркинов.

— Вы занимаете освежитель уже сорок пять минут. Вы утонули? Или решили весь корабль оставить без воды? — не унимался гранд-мофф.

Гален из фантазии сделал ручкой и исчез. Настроение резко опустилось, как и отдельные части тела. Например, руки. «Нет, так жить невозможно», — решил Кренник. Он выключил воду, наскоро обсушился полотенцем, собрал туалетные принадлежности и покинул освежитель, не забыв напоследок смачно плюнуть в корзину с бельем Таркина.

***

Одно время в Империи ходил следующий анекдот. Умерли два кореллианца, попали в ад. Их там спрашивают:

— В какой ад хотите: имперский или повстанческий?

— А в чем разница? — спрашивают они.

— В повстанческом надо съедать по ведру дерьма в день, а в имперском — по два.

— Я при жизни поддерживал повстанцев, вот и после смерти буду с ними, — говорит один.

— Я делал корабли для Империи, жил хорошо, дети образование за госсчет получили, что уж теперь менять, пойду в имперский, — говорит второй.

Прошел год. Встречаются они как-то и разговорились, как им живется.

— Все в полном порядке, — говорит первый, — с утра ведро дерьма съел, весь день свободен. А у вас как?

— Да как обычно, — отвечает второй, — то дерьма не завезли, то ведер на всех не хватает, то у чертей борьба за власть.

Правдивость анекдота вкупе с некоторыми экономическими проблемами особенно ярко обозначилась в период пандемии. Промышленность Империи была заточена под войну, но никак не под войну с вирусами. Ввиду острой нехватки средств индивидуальной защиты личному составу предлагалось сделать их самим из подручных материалов. В случае появления на службе без них на нарушителя накладывался штраф, который тут же вычитался из зарплаты. Поговаривали об уникумах, в основном гражданских наемных рабочих, которые принципиально выходили на смены без средств защиты, выражая тем самым протест и презрение службе снабжения. Такие умники не только быстро оставались без зарплаты за текущий месяц, но порой даже уходили в минус. Чтобы не возникало желания следовать их примеру, к объявлению о карантине была сделана приписка, вводящая повсеместный масочный режим.

— Даже в каютах? — изумился Кренник, читая новую редакцию постановления.

— А чего вы хотели при общей системе вентиляции? — проворчал Таркин.

— Еще и на дистанционных совещаниях мы должны сидеть в масках. Вам не кажется, что это слишком? Я понимаю, что старшие офицеры должны подавать пример, но ведь нелепо…

— Я давно хотел вас кое о чем спросить, — загадочным тоном произнес Таркин. — Кренник, вы умеете шить?

Как и следовало ожидать, директор воспринял его слова как вызов:

— Что заставляет вас сомневаться в моих способностях?

— Слишком долгий срок нашего сомнительного знакомства. По первоначальному плану мы должны были навсегда расстаться лет шесть назад.

— Не знаю, как бы я жил, лишившись вашего общества, — обиженно буркнул Кренник. На самом деле ответ ему был известен. После сдачи проекта он собирался минимум на месяц уйти в радостный запой от счастья, кислая физиономия Таркина больше не будет маячить на небосклоне его жизни.

Его ирония не укрылась от Таркина; со злорадной ухмылкой гранд-мофф протянул ему иголку, нитки, куски тряпки, тонкие резинки и заявил:

— Раз мое общество вам так дорого, приступайте к изготовлению средств индивидуальной защиты.

Брезгливо взяв предложенные материалы двумя пальцами, Кренник разложил их перед собой на журнальном столике. Последний раз иголку с ниткой он видел лет тридцать назад, когда мать зашивала очередную прореху на его одежде и обреченно вздыхала в процессе. Такой уж у нее сын: лазить непонятно где любил, делать это аккуратно — нет. Вспоминая, как легко и быстро у нее получалось шить, Кренник решил, что справится с изготовлением простейшей маски. На всякий случай он вооружился мануалом из голонета. На иллюстрациях все выглядело просто, но реальность жестоко обманула его ожидания.

Орсон Кренник шил впервые в жизни. Он мог спроектировать фабрику по производству масок и респираторов. Мог наполнить ее оборудованием и персоналом. Мог обеспечить бесперебойную работу, поставки материалов, вывоз и распространение продукции. Не мог он только соединить кусочки ткани и резинку так, чтобы они держались вместе. Кроме того, иголка явно не была рассчитана на левшей. Исколов все пальцы, он показал грубую поделку Таркину. Маска обеспечивала отличную вентиляцию, поскольку практически нигде не примыкала к лицу, резинки завязывались хитрым узлом за ушами — слишком тугим с одной стороны, слишком свободным с другой. Таркин бросил на это творение и на Кренника красноречивый взгляд, говоривший: «В дикой природе ты не выживешь», — и продемонстрировал свою маску. Ее края были аккуратно и ровно прошиты машинным швом, толстые слои наполнителя в центре намекали, что через них не проникнет даже мельчайшая спора вируса. В верхней части маски прощупывался гибкий прутик, который обеспечивал более плотное прилегание. Удерживалась маска с помощью резинок, закрепленных крючками на затылке, — дизайнерское решение, продиктованное как практическими, так и эстетическими соображениям. Креннику пришлось признать свое поражение.

— Творение прекрасно отражает личность своего создателя. Ваша маска — такое же убожество, как вы, — с торжествующей улыбкой произнес Таркин.

— Зато у вас такие ровные швы, что невольно задаешься вопросом, не шили ли вы одежду своим куклам в детстве, — попытался съязвить Орсон, но оппонент лишь пожал плечами.

— Это весьма полезный навык, — поспешил ответить Таркин. — Сперва шил на кукол, затем на себя, а потом на клоунов, с которыми работаю уже почти пятнадцать лет. 

После этих слов просить Таркина сделать ему маску было совершенно недопустимо, и Кренник решил во что бы то ни стало справиться самостоятельно. Но чем больше он трудился, тем хуже получалось. Под насмешливым взглядом гранд-моффа он путался в нитках и стежках, загнал иголку под ноготь, укоротил резинки так, что они перестали натягиваться на уши…

— На это невозможно смотреть, дайте сюда, — Таркин вырвал из рук Кренника истерзанную тряпицу, но перешивать ее не стал, а просто выкинул в мусоросборник. — Возьмите ту маску, что я сделал, все равно вы уже трогали ее грязными руками.

Если Кренник что и вынес из своего унизительного положения, так это решение: нельзя отдавать важные дела на откуп непрофессионалам; если Империи нужны маски, она их получит. Тем же вечером, едва Таркин удалился к себе, директор вызвал на связь своего заместителя.

— Срочно готовьте всех рабочих, — объявил он, — мы временно перепрофилируем строительство. Материалы и выкройки я вам пришлю.

— Простите, но во что мы перепрофилируемся? — испуганно спросил Ронан.

— В цех по пошиву масок для нужд армии и флота.

— Так ведь карантин! Мы разоримся на покупке швейных машин для каждого сектора в бараках.

Но Кренник был непреклонен.

— Пусть сидят по баракам и шьют вручную, — распорядился он.

***

Это было первое крупное совещание с начала карантина, даже Император присутствовал — незримо, в виде черного квадратика. Собравшиеся горели не столько желанием обменяться новостями о борьбе с повстанцами в ключевых секторах, сколько желанием померяться оригинальностью масок и пристыдить тех, у кого средства защиты не соответствовали требованиям. Самой стильной признали губернатора Прайс, чья маска тон в тон подходила к цвету формы. Всеобщее порицание получила личность, которая не поняла, какого рода маску требовалось носить, а потому вышла в эфир в роскошный театральной маске с украшениями из страз и перьев. Более того, оказалось, что человек этот так и ходил на службу все дни, предшествовавшие совещанию. Индикатор обозначал загадочную личность как адмирала Константина, но иных способов опознать его не было. Кто-то вспомнил старое голошоу, участники которого надевали похожую маску, разделенную на черный и белый сектора, и рассказывали зрителям о своих проблемах, как правило, сексуального характера. Сравнение вызвало общий смех и подначки на грани допустимого, и адмирал был вынужден покинуть собрание под предлогом плохого качества сигнала. Это был единственный относительно честный способ избегать совещаний. В связи с возросшими нагрузками связь не выдерживала, в результате кто-то из участников встреч периодически «вылетал», при этом его изображение замирало в предельно глупой позе. Капитанов кораблей на границе с Неизведанными регионами и в Диком космосе никто не видел с начала карантина именно по этой причине, хотя отчеты и рапорты от них приходили регулярно.

Неформальная часть совещания подошла к концу, когда голос Императора, еще более пугающий из-за помех, потребовал отчета о текущем положении дел. Разом приунывшие, словно в доме обнаружился покойник, моффы и губернаторы докладывали о спаде в экономике, о перебоях в работе ключевых предприятий, о распространении заразы. Когда жалобы начали повторяться, Император перебил очередного выступающего:

— Какова ситуация с мятежниками?

Губернаторы заерзали на стульях.

— Они, как и прочие граждане, обязаны соблюдать карантин. За последние недели число манифестаций резко сократилось, — заявила Прайс.

— Как и количество стачек на заводах. Рабочие сидят по домам без зарплат и выплат, многие уже просятся верфи хоть по сниженной ставке, — поддержал ее губернатор Кореллии.

— Это все мелочи. Я хочу знать о настоящих мятежниках, — оборвал его Император.

Еще один черный квадратик, обозначавший присутствие Дарта Вейдера, мигнул и принял форму Темного лорда.

— Мы получаем сведения о сокращении числа повстанческих ячеек. Они вымирают естественным путем, — с мрачной иронией сообщил он.

То, что говорил лорд Вейдер, не могло не радовать. Таркин позволил себе легкую улыбку, которая скрывала желание рассмеяться в голос. Но вовсе не участь повстанческого отребья веселила гранд-моффа, а вид Вейдера: устрашающая передняя часть его респиратора скрывалась за самодельной маской, внешнюю часть которой покрывала ткань с узором в виде играющих лот-котят. Несколько дней назад у Темного лорда еще была маска, изготовленная на заводе, но теперь и он был вынужден прибегнуть к самодельной продукции. Таркин отвернул луч проектора так, чтобы скрыть от взгляда Вейдера вид заходящегося в приступе истерического смеха Кренника. Тому все было весело, а вот Таркин понимал коллегу по несчастью: инвалиды и люди, страдающие поражениями легких, попадали в ту же зону риска, что и лица старше шестидесяти пяти лет. Маски надежно скрывали нижнюю часть лиц собравшихся, так что никто не опасался выказать неуважение лорду Вейдеру, но по судорожно подрагивающим плечам можно было догадаться, какой эффект его появление произвело на публику.

Известие о прекращении мятежа, хоть и временном, обрадовало Императора, черный квадратик мигнул и исчез. К тому времени в повестке дня остался только пункт «Разное». Вопросов, требующих всеобщего присутствия, не нашлось, и все разбрелись по закрытым каналам, за исключением нескольких человек, которые не могли найти нужную команду и метались, подключаясь поочередно ко всем чатам в поисках желанных собеседников. С момента появления Вейдера на совещании Таркин горел желанием задать ему вопрос личного порядка. Озвучив свое намерение, он толкнул локтем сидевшего рядом с ним Кренника. Тот встал, потянулся, почесался и ушел к себе за занавес. Таркин молча проводил его взглядом. Готовясь к совещанию, они разместили на столе проектор так, чтобы его луч охватывал их только выше пояса, в связи с чем Кренник не удосужился сменить пижамные штаны на форменные брюки и ограничился только кителем. 

— Вижу, вам нелегко приходится, — слова Вейдера прозвучали почти сочувственно.

— Мне доводилось терпеть и худшее соседство, хотя порой его общество заставляет меня мечтать о Цитадели, — обреченно ответил Таркин.

— Возможно, мне следует вмешаться? Вы об этом хотели меня попросить?

— Пока строительство не завершено, об этом не может быть и речи.

— Жаль.

— Мне тоже. Но вот что я хотел узнать. Скажите, друг мой, где вы достали такие хорошие маски?

Вейдер чуть склонил голову, сколько позволял шлем, как бы спрашивая: «А что такого-то?». Но Таркин не поддался на провокацию. На сей раз он действительно говорил то, о чем думал, без двойного дна и тайных смыслов.

— Кто-то оставил большую коробку под дверью моих покоев вскоре после того, как я сообщил начальнику медицинской службы, что мои запасы масок иссякают, — объяснил Вейдер. — Они удивительно добротно сделаны.

— Можете показать поближе?

Немного повозившись с резинками, пришитыми так, чтобы их было удобно крепить к респиратору, Вейдер снял маску, продемонстрировал со всех сторон и обещал прислать парочку в качестве образцов.

***

Из-за вспышки вируса встало все. Повстанцы перестали бороться за свободу — не стало нужды в разработке операций против них и зачистках, остались только блокады зараженных планет. Совещания теперь проводились только дистанционно, нечасто и для проформы. На заводах и верфях трудились дроиды, рабочие сидели дома и дистанционно подавали им команды. Недостроенный каркас «Звездочки» болтался как неприкаянный. Рабочих разогнали по баракам, инженеры попрятались по каютам. Ронан рапортовал, что еще никогда на стройке не было так тихо. Заместитель директора прикрепил камеру к мышиному дроиду и пустил его покататься по пустым коридорам среди неубранных гор строительного мусора, торчащей из стен проводки, заделанных с помощью соплей и хаттовой матери дыр. Кренник смотрел на это и едва не плакал. Еще столько надо сделать, а он застрял тут и вынужден бездельничать. Основной объем бумажно-проектных работ и отчетов он одолел в первую неделю. Близость Таркина тогда была как никогда удобна: не приходилось ждать, когда гранд-мофф соизволит назначить встречу для подписания документов, — хватало стука в дверь его спальни. Правда, и на нескольких десятках квадратных метров каюты Таркин умудрялся от него бегать и прятаться, но тут настигнуть его было в разы легче, чем на просторах космоса. Дошло до того, что Кренник стал класть стилос и копии документов на подпись вместо туалетной бумаги. 

Но после недели изнурительного труда работа неожиданно кончилась. Одна-две служебки в день — к такому Кренник не привык. Сперва он держался. Пытался заставить себя считать это отпуском, кстати, вполне заслуженным. Он крепился. Он принуждал себя сидеть или лежать спокойно и проверять почту не чаще двух раз в час. К середине второй недели самоизоляции Орсон мучился от ломки без работы и придумывал способы себя занять. Расставил реликвии Таркина на полках по размеру. Потом по цвету. Потом по году изготовления. Потом пришел Таркин, устроил нагоняй и разложил все как было. Осталось последнее средство увеселения — головизор. Деятельная натура директора восставала против непродуктивного существования на диване, но пришлось адаптироваться. Очень быстро Кренник нашел способ превратить средство массового просвещения в оружие против Таркина.

При дележе территории Таркин допустил серьезный промах: отдал половину кабинета со всем, что на ней находилось, включая головизор. Губернатор включал это устройство, чтобы следить за тем, как события подаются по официальным каналам. Известные ему реальные версии любых происшествий зачастую разительно отличались от новостных сообщений, но следовало быть в курсе на случай интервью. Благодаря Креннику Таркин узнал, какое огромное количество информационного мусора занимает эфир. Директор полюбил смотреть ток-шоу, в которые приходили разные мутные личности — от беременных подростков до оскандалившихся на старости лет знаменитостей — и громко ругались между собой. Или он делал это специально, чтобы позлить соседа по карантину? Учитывая его зловредность, Таркин бы не удивился. Без работы и интриг он мучился так же, как и директор, но лучше умел это скрывать. 

Из развлечений ему остался рабочий компьютер, теперь практически бесполезный, и падд. Томительные часы проводил Таркин, листая ленты соцсетей. Такой досуг заставил его пожалеть, что он не стал антропологом. Или психологом. Или психиатром. Голофото и головидео, которые выкладывали в закрытую сеть офицеры армии и флота, давали богатую пищу для размышлений. Например, Главный инквизитор самозабвенно снимал головидео, в которых учил основам медитации и какого-то древнего учения с главным постулатом: если сложить свое тело в предельно неудобную позу, можно достигнуть просветления. Инструкции он давал красивым глубоким голосом, проникавшим в самые недра души и вибрировавшим в разных органах. В комментариях к головидео регулярно появлялись сообщения от женщин (а порой и мужчин), которые уверяли, что забеременели от звука его голоса. Но больше всего публика любила его головидео не за это, а за позитивный посыл в финале. «Если у вас что-то не получается, не расстраивайтесь, пробуйте снова и снова, — жизнеутверждающим тоном говорил Инквизитор. — А если совсем не получается, не забывайте, что всегда можно разнести все к криффовой матери». После этих слов он вынимал меч, активировал его и задорно крушил все в комнате. 

Пользуясь случаем, офицеры начали открыто демонстрировать свои тайные страсти. Головидео с кулинарными экспериментами, ролики, обучающие искусству макияжа с помощью подручных средств, советы из серии «сделай сам» множились с каждым днем. Немного уступали им по количеству записей видеоаналитики военной техники и вооружения разных эпох и народов. Следом за ними шли ролики сторонников здорового образа жизни и питания, методики изучения редких языков за десять стандартных минут, инструкции для рукоделия и разный шлак из разряда «Замиксованная речь Императора» или «Лот-кот урчит десять часов подряд».

Скука делала людей сентиментальными. Даже Таркин с Кренником не избежали этой участи. Однажды Орсону стало настолько скучно, что он навязал свое общество Таркину. Способ уже был отработан: стучать в дверь спальни, чередуя обе руки и ноги, пока у одного из них не кончится терпение. Иногда губернатор появлялся после первых же ударов, иногда директор отступал, потирая ушибленные конечности. На сей раз Таркин открыл дверь, когда Кренник только перешел с левой руки на правую.

— Что вам угодно? — с раздражением спросил он. 

— Страшно по вам соскучился.

Происходило это вскоре после обеда, гранд-мофф рассчитывал на несколько часов тишины и одиночества до ужина. Но Кренник к одиночеству не привык, явление тишины было ему неведомо. Во время еды он замолкал ровно настолько, сколько требовалось, чтобы прожевать и проглотить пищу, а промежутки заполнял бесконечной болтовней ни о чем. На сей раз он превзошел сам себя — Таркин даже не доел десерт и ушел к себе. Не прошло и получаса, как гранд-мофф был вынужден снова смотреть на это осточертевшее лицо. «Зачем вы меня преследуете? Почему просто не оставите меня в покое?» — хотелось спросить Таркину, но он удержался. 

Кренник бочком протиснулся на территорию противника, начал ходить по комнате, изучать обстановку, трогать особенно дорогие сердцу Таркина предметы, которые всегда находились под рукой, и, наконец, заметил лежащий на кровати падд.

— Что смотрите? — спросил он.

Вопиющая бестактность на секунду заставила гранд-моффа забыться. В мечтах он уже не раз расправлялся с директором самыми жестокими и извращенными способами, и сейчас подошел как никогда близко к их осуществлению. Примерно шесть секунд Таркину потребовалось, чтобы взять себя в руки и ответить непринужденным тоном:

— Гранд-адмирал Траун записал серию головидео об искусстве сектора Сесвенна. Очень познавательно.

Таркин умолчал о том, что побудила гранд-адмирала на подобный поступок случайно брошенная им фраза о тоске по дому. Надо было обладать чувствительной натурой и тонкой душевной организацией, чтобы уловить намек и ответить на него столь щедрым подарком. Вот уже третий день гранд-мофф под благовидным предлогом просвещения любовался пейзажами родной планеты и знакомыми с детства произведениями искусства, умело смонтированными в красивый видеоряд. Отрадную картинку сопровождали лестные комментарии гранд-адмирала в адрес выходцев из сектора, похвалы их закаленному в боях с природой и пиратами характеру, духу истинных воинов и так далее и тому подобное. 

Но Кренник не оценил задумку. Он взял падд и прощелкал все головидео, попутно вопрошая:

— Зачем вам это старье? Лучше бы ролик «Сто самых красивых зданий Империи» посмотрели, там есть и мои работы.

— Я бы с большим удовольствием посмотрел бы ролик «Проект "Звездочка" сдан в срок», но научную фантастику у нас не снимают, — парировал Таркин.

— Мне показалось или вы поставили плюсик этому головидео? О, как это мило, — Кренник заговорил противным высоким голосом и состроил умиленную мину, отчего стал отдаленно похож на жабу. — Неужели вас совсем извела тоска по дому?

— Не говорите глупостей. Во всяком случае, у меня есть дом и семья, к которой приятно возвращаться. А как поживают болота и сеялки на вашей родине?

Начался небольшой скандал, закончившийся обещаниями сжить друг друга со свету после карантина. Таркин прогнал интервента со своей территории, запер дверь, извлек из-под кровати впопыхах спрятанную туда бутылку кореллианского виски и стакан, наполнил его до половины и вернулся к видеообзору родных пенат. Подумать только, Кренник обвинил его в мягкотелости и сентиментальности! 

В скором времени Таркину представилась возможность отомстить и выдвинуть встречные обвинения. Поводом для вылазки на вражескую территорию послужила внезапная и продолжительная тишина. За последние недели гранд-мофф успел привыкнуть, что попавший в распоряжение директора головизор не умолкает круглыми сутками. И вдруг звук резко пропал. Таркин выглянул из спальни и услышал тихое бормотание голосов, приглушенное самодельным занавесом. Заинтригованный, он на цыпочках обошел занавес и заглянул за него.

На экране головизора он увидел безошибочно узнаваемых героев сериала «Добрые холмы», а на диване — хлюпающего носом и вытирающего рукой глаза Кренника. Лет тридцать назад этот сериал показывали по вечерам. Дети всех возрастов спешили скорее сделать уроки, чтобы успеть на новую серию. Сюжет вращался вокруг отношений девочки-сироты, которая постоянно влипала в передряги, и ее друга, породистой собаки, которая раз за разом помогала ей выпутаться из неприятностей. Где-то среди нагромождения душещипательных сцен содержалась мораль, но зрители в основном были слишком увлечены умилением героями, чтобы всерьез задумываться над их действиями. В итоге добро побеждало зло, все персонажи натянуто улыбались, маленькая чумазая девочка обнимала собаку, а та громко лаяла в объектив, что знаменовало конец очередной серии. Как-то в шутку Таркин предложил полковнику Юларену снять ремейк сериала, только заменить собачку на агента ИСБ: интеллекта почти столько же, зато выйдет патриотично. Юларен, правда, шутки не оценил.

И вот директор Кренник, человек с высшим образованием и, страшно сказать, высоким уровнем доступа к тайнам Империи, сидел перед головизором, следил за похождениями неразлучной парочки и всхлипывал из-за того, что злодей тащит собаку на живодерню, откуда она, разумеется, вскоре сбежит, но не раньше, чем зрители от пяти до десяти лет вдоволь поволнуются. Таркин заподозрил, что оплакивает он вовсе не героев, а того десятилетнего мальчика, которым был, когда сериал впервые вышел на экраны. Или же безыскусная игра и наивный сюжет правда его растрогали — от Кренника можно ожидать чего угодно. Какие бы мотивы ни побудили директора издавать носом шмыгающие звуки и тереть глаза, Таркин счел зрелище отвратительным.

— Даже не знаю, кто из нас больше опозорился, — презрительно бросил он и закрыл дверь.

***

Забившись каждый в свой угол, Таркин и Кренник предавались расширению кругозора. Иногда обменивались ссылками на особо выдающихся своей глупостью персонажей. Положительных отзывов контент удостаивался куда реже. Вкусы Таркина и Кренника совпали только в двух случаях. Оба самозабвенно смотрели канал капитана Пиетта «Каф и вино». Название полностью отражало суть. Капитан, слывший большим ценителем кафа, регулярно снимал обзоры разных сортов. Он все делал обстоятельно. Зачитывал соблазнительное описание сорта на пачке и саркастически его комментировал. Демонстрировал аудитории сами зерна, описывал их аромат и качество. Затем переходил к процессу приготовления. На этом моменте у зрителей начинала выделяться слюна, мозг вспоминал запах чудесного напитка. Потом капитан приступал к дегустации — с подробнейшим докладом о вкусе и послевкусии, аромате, производимом эффекте. В конце зрителей ждал вывод о качестве продукта. Такие головидео выкладывались с утра. По вечерам аналогичную процедуру оценки проходили разнообразные вина. Капитан потреблял не только высококачественную продукцию; он охотно отзывался на просьбы зрителей попробовать самые дешевые сорта кафа, которые разливали в армейских столовых, и так называемое «счастье кадета» — вина из пластиковых пакетов. На головидео с дегустацией подобных продуктов стояло ограничение по рангу «майор плюс» из-за обилия ненормативной лексики и проклятий в адрес производителей. 

Насмотревшись на то, как ловко капитан орудует кафмолкой, туркой и открытым огнем, Кренник решил повторить эксперимент. Таркин включил в очередной заказ не только несколько сортов кафа, турку и походную плитку, но также огнетушитель и набор для экстренного лечения ожогов. Благо службы доставки пока работали исправно. 

Первое время они составляли отдельные списки, но вскоре выяснилось, что имя гранд-моффа, стоящее в поле заказчика, чудесным образом способствует скорейшему появлению всего необходимого. Совершив это открытие, Кренник начал сперва просить, потом требовать и, наконец, канючить, чтобы Таркин включал в свой список еще и заказанные им предметы. Таркин нехотя согласился. Это была первая из многих поблажек, сделанная им за время карантина. Территориальный хищник, он высоко ценил личное пространство и плохо переносил постоянную близость другого живого существа. Думая о Креннике, Таркин неизменно употреблял это словосочетание — «живое существо», — поскольку до гордого звания человека директор в его понимании явно не дотягивал. И это создание — еще один эвфемизм для обозначения Кренника — имело наглость дерзить ему, подкалывать, чего-то требовать и не испытывать ни малейшей благодарности за то, что его не выставили в общий коридор сразу после объявления карантина. Подыскивая аналог ситуации в мире дикой природы, Таркин думал о крупных животных, к которым цеплялись мелкие паразиты и сосали их кровь или питались объедками их трапез. В его представлении Кренник делал то и другое. Хотя иногда с Орсоном бывало весело. Насколько может быть весело смотреть на чужое безумное поведение. В ближайшие два-три дня, в зависимости от доставки, Таркина ждало новое увлекательное зрелище.

И вот наступил день Икс. Разложив все необходимое и поглядывая одним глазом на выверенные движения Пиетта, Кренник приступил к приготовлению «лучшего кафа в вашей беспросветной жизни, губернатор». Таркин наблюдал за ним с огнетушителем и медпакетом наготове примерно с тем же интересом, с каким в молодости изучал быт вирмоков. Воистину приятно смотреть, как работают другие! Но еще лучше оказалось давать ценные указания в процессе.

— Добавьте жара, а то никогда не закипит.

— Не говорите под руку, делаю, что могу.

— Переварили.

— Нет, Пиетт говорил, что это нормально для такого сорта.

— Надо было положить пряности.

— Я положил коричную стружку.

— И теперь она слиплась и плавает на поверхности, как… Снимайте скорее, убегает!

После осаждения и процеживания каф разлили по чашкам. Действительно, вкус получился насыщенный, с тонкими нотками. Напрасно Кренник ждал похвал: Таркин не был бы собой, если бы не обесценил его труды. В качестве эксперимента губернатор насыпал молотый каф в кафмашину и через минуту получил напиток, идентичный сделанному раньше. 

— Как же я вас ненавижу, — в сердцах сказал Кренник, глядя на испачканную турку и залитую плитку, которые ему предстояло мыть.

С не меньшим увлечением они следили за обновлениями на странице генерала Вирса. Тот был убежден, что в идеальном офицере должны сочетаться острый ум и сильное тело, о чем и снимал ролики. Правда, головидео, в которых он рассуждал о преимуществах боевых машин, практически никто не смотрел. Зато записи физических упражнений в его исполнении заставили прильнуть к экранам миллионы солдат и офицеров. И вроде бы генерал не делал ничего особенного — простая разминка, отжимания, упражнения, которые можно сделать в каюте, — но тут имелся подвох. Из одежды на Вирсе неизменно были только короткие шорты, заменявшиеся довольно открытыми плавками, когда демонстрировались упражнения для мышц ног. 

В комментариях зрители просили выписать премию оператору. Вот камера наезжает на живот или спину генерала, чтобы показать работу мышц, — не диво. Но как это было сделано! Кадр скользил по телу любовно, казалось, вот-вот чья-то рука прикоснется к коже и заиграет медленная музыка, как в голопорно. Но оператор каждый раз удерживался. «Облизав» свою модель с ног до головы, он скромно отодвигал камеру и давал общий план. В комментариях велись жаркие споры о том, кто же снимает генерала. По углу съемки определили, что человек этот не очень высок, минимум на голову ниже Вирса, и, скорее всего, мужчина, так как женские руки не смогли бы так долго держать камеру неподвижно, а иногда появлявшееся легкое подрагивание кадра списывали на то, что оператор утром выпил слишком много кафа. Дальше этого дискуссия обычно не заходила, поскольку погружалась в глубины ада вечного спора на тему выносливости мужчин и женщин. 

Кренник презирал спорт и физкультуру, но вид красивого, подтянутого и практически голого мужчины вызывал у него неподдельный интерес. Сперва Таркин демонстративно воротил нос от просмотра по головизору таких роликов, но потом был пойман с поличным за тем же самым занятием, только с падда. Эта тема не обсуждалась. Ни один из них не сказал другому ни слова порицания или одобрения. Просто как-то само собой получилось, что они стали смотреть канал Вирса вместе на большом экране под коктейли. Выполнением упражнений оба пренебрегали.

Сильнее любых роликов разной степени глупости и полезности поражали разнообразные «челленджи» — кодовое слово для странных занятий. Самым культурным и даже забавным было придуманное гранд-адмиралом Трауном копирование произведений искусства с помощью подручных средств. Сам он выбирал всегда какие-то редкие полотна и скульптуры, употребляя для их повторения многообразное содержимое своей каюты и даже себя самого. 

Не отставал от него и гранд-адмирал Савит, который сперва создал целый оркестр из подручных материалов, вроде шуршащих оберток от сладостей и пустых бутылок, вручил все это дроидам и начал дирижировать. Необычная аранжировка известных мелодий — особенно гимна Империи, сыгранного с помощью бумажного пакета, наполовину наполненного винного бокала, пружины и свистка — понравилась публике и набрала миллионы просмотров. Тогда Савит решился на следующий шаг: предложил повторить задумку, пусть и в меньшем масштабе. У тех, кто отважился на челлендж, выходило больше шума, чем музыки, но им хотя бы было весело. Пиком популярности стали трио и квартеты, игравшие дистанционно по голосвязи.

Но эти челленджи требовали смекалки и определенного уровня образования, поэтому не получили такого широкого распространения, как идея одного агента ИСБ. Некий агент с роскошными бакенбардами коллекционировал редкое оружие, рассказывал о нем с любовью и уважением, а потом разбирал и собирал его на время и призывал других последовать примеру. Уж что-что, а табельное оружие имелось у каждого, как и свободное время.

***

— Может, заведем какое-нибудь животное? — спросил Кренник. — Чиновница с Лотала продает лот-котят за гроши.

Открывавший бутылку вина Таркин замер со штопором в руке. «Странно, — подумал он, — еще не пили, а он уже несет какую-то ерунду».

— Что подтолкнуло вас к мысли, что мне не хватает еще одного дармоеда? — осведомился он.

— Работал с вашего падда, там была контекстная реклама. Вот, смотрите, какие милашки.

Кренник протянул падд, на экране которого красовался пост от министра Туа с заголовком: «Счастье для одинокого человека». Далее шли многочисленные голофото лот-котят в умильных позах. Таркин обреченно вздохнул. Аринда Прайс вынудила его сделать репост этого позора, и теперь новостные ленты были завалены предложениями купить или забрать даром котят, щенков и прочую мелкую живность. Немного утешала только надежда, что те же объявления видят все сторонники Прайс, поддавшиеся на ее уговоры. В отличие от некоторых, Таркин ограничился только одной записью. Траун, например, завалил своих подписчиков голофото котят, щенков, а в последнее время еще и каких-то ящериц. 

— Не стоит, мне достаточно вас, — устало сказал Таркин, вытащил пробку и начал разливать вино.

Но если он решил, что на этом инцидент исчерпан, то глубоко ошибся. Через неделю Кренник буквально налетел на него, сияя улыбкой и размахивая паддом.

— Мы заведем котенка! Посмотрите, он будто создан для вас. Ваша точная копия! — радовался Орсон.

Таркин нехотя взглянул на животное, вызвавшее столь бурную реакцию у Кренника. Впрочем, у директора что угодно ее вызывало. Над голофото стояла жирная надпись, не внушавшая оптимизма: «Уникальная мутация — лысый кот». Существо, запечатленное на нем, имело бледно-розовый, почти белесый, цвет и сплошь состояло из складок кожи. У него были непропорционально большие уши и голубые глаза, складки кожи придавали мордочке вид морщинистого лица старика. Изображение этого существа можно было повесить в фамильной галерее портретов членов семьи Таркинов, и никто бы не заметил подвоха.

Помимо фото, к посту прилагалось головидео, которое Кренник тут же запустил со словами:

— Смотрите, как он перебирает лапками. Прямо как вы, когда не хотите подписывать расходную смету.

— Я понял шутку. Животное похоже на человека, ха-ха, очень забавно и оригинально, — гробовым голосом ответил Таркин; головидео он смотреть не стал.

— Нет, вы не поняли, я уже заказал его, он будет здесь часа через два.

— В таком случае вам лучше отменить заказ, потому что я не потерплю животных в своей каюте.

— Да какое же это животное? — не унимался Орсон. — Он выглядит как ваш младший брат, если бы таковой у вас был.

— Мой младший брат умер, когда ему было четыре года, в результате несчастного случая. Прошу на этот счет не шутить.

— Тем лучше! — грозно сведенные брови Таркина заставили Кренника пояснить свою мысль: — Он будет вам вместо брата, вы сможете дать ему всю любовь, какую недодали настоящему. Знаете, что такое замещение? На днях Юларен устраивал очень познавательный семинар…

— Вы хоть слышите себя со стороны? Никаких кошек в этой каюте не будет.

Гнев Таркина не успел улечься, когда два часа спустя на пороге каюты появился дроид из службы доставки и вручил Креннику котенка в клетке. Директор рассчитывал первое время скрывать этот факт, но гранд-мофф поджидал курьера.

— Итак, я вижу, вы не понимаете бейсика. Я же сказал. Никаких. Кошек.

Надо признать, вид Кренника, попытавшегося спрятать за спиной клетку, позабавил Таркина, но ненадолго. Через секунду директор уже взял себя в руки и с обычной наглостью начал доказывать, что отменить заказ нельзя, что это неэтично, что общественность будет осуждать…

— Раз вы не можете от него избавиться, это сделаю я, — перебил Таркин.

Он взял клетку с котенком и направился к мусоросборнику. Кренник наблюдал за ним с недоверием.

— Да вы прямо-таки вселенское зло, губернатор, — усмехнулся он, но, заметив решительность Таркина, заволновался: — Погодите, вы же не серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда, — Таркин открыл дверцу и начал пропихивать туда клетку. 

Выглядело бы куда эпичнее, если бы удалось забросить ее одним махом, но мусоросборник был рассчитан на мелкий бытовой мусор и размеры имел соответствующие. Клетка встала враспор. Котенок внутри жалобно замяукал.

— Перестаньте, это бесчеловечно, — Кренник подбежал к Таркину, оттолкнул и попытался вытащить клетку, но она застряла.

— Послушайте этого великого гуманиста! Что-то вы не слишком заботились о джеонозианцах на стройке, — Таркин приналег, раздался хруст пластика, днище клетки отвалилось, и перепуганный котенок шлепнулся на пол.

На бешеной скорости котенок, больше похожий на ощипанного цыпленка, кинулся в ближайшее доступное укрытие — под диван. Таркин отбросил разломанную клетку, снял со стены один из своих трофеев, длинный изогнутый рог, и попытался с его помощью выудить непокорное животное из убежища. Только диван был длинный и широкий, а котенок — маленький и юркий.

— Вот лишнее подтверждение, что вы выросли среди дикарей, — прокомментировал Кренник его потуги. — Его надо лаской.

Опустившись на колени, Орсон запустил руку под диван и начал шарить там, приговаривая: «Киса-киса-киса, иди сюда». Эксперимент завершился резким отдергиванием руки и возгласом: «Твою мать!». Шипя, Кренник принялся разглядывать пальцы, на которых выступили капельки крови от маленьких царапок, и Таркин впервые испытал положительные эмоции по отношению к котенку. 

— Вы правы, надо избавиться от него поскорее, — сказал Орсон, подув на пальцы.

Изначально Таркин хотел воспользоваться бластером, но Кренник воспротивился такому «зверству». Вместо этого была устроена ловушка в лучших охотничьих традициях. В зоне видимости котенка поставили мисочки с кормом и водой. Двое охотников, вооружившись пустой корзиной для мусора и свернутым в несколько слоев одеялом, замерли в засаде на диване и кресле. Таркин предупредил, что ожидание может затянуться. Хитрая тварь то ли не хотела есть, то ли ее страх был сильнее голода. Через сорок минут Кренник не выдержал:

— Ваша взяла. Просто пристрелите его — и покончим с этим.

Однако Таркину понравилась выдержка котенка. Тот изучал обстановку из-под дивана и сверкал глазами, как дикий зверь. Было решено оставить ловушки наготове и предоставить животное самому себе: рано или поздно ему придется вылезти. 

К тому моменту, как котенок вышел из укрытия, оба мужчины успокоили себя и друг друга посредством крепкого алкоголя. В кои-то веки Орсон признал, что не все его идеи блестящи и гениальны. Когда котенок, озираясь по сторонам, подошел к миске с едой, Таркин посмотрел на него без прежней ненависти.

— Какой же он жалкий, — проронил гранд-мофф, — даже позвонки торчат.

— Да, на фото он выглядел лучше, — признал Кренник. — Сможете подстрелить его отсюда?

— Не сомневайтесь, — сказал Таркин, снова посмотрел на лопоухого котенка и махнул рукой: — Пусть живет.

Котенок, которого назвали Клыком из-за слишком больших зубов, даже не знал, свидетелем какого редкого явления стал. Милосердие Таркина обычно выражалось в чуть более быстрой и чуть менее мучительной смерти, чем у того, кому в нем было отказано. Но знал Кренник. То, что губернатор неожиданно решил пощадить животное, заставляло думать, что у Таркина созрел план по его использованию. И — в этом Орсон был уверен — ему лично план не сулил ничего хорошего.

Проверить свою интуицию директор смог уже через пару дней, когда котенок обжился в каюте, выучил расположение лотка, мисок и временного домика, чуть позже замененного мягкой лежанкой из экологически чистых природных материалов. Поскольку кошки — существа непостижимые, Клык невзлюбил Кренника, не имел к нему ни капли уважения и даже старался по возможности вредить. В короткий срок он превратил в лоскуты голенища сапог директора, взял за правило «подписывать» его тапочки, а плащ и занавес превратил в тренажеры для скалолазания. Возможно, то была месть за систематическое исчезновение продуктов жизнедеятельности. Логичное и категоричное заявление Таркина: «Раз вы принесли сюда животное, директор, вам за ним и убирать», — пока было слишком сложным для кошачьего понимания. Кроме того, Клык решил, что директор не заслуживает ночного сна, зато отлично годится в качестве жертвы. Стоило только Креннику задремать — Клык тут же прыгал ему на грудь или шею, отчего тот заходился в приступе кашля. Стоило ему шевельнуть во сне ногами или свесить ступню с края дивана, как в пальцы впивались острые зубы и когти котенка. «Делай после этого добрые дела», — причитал Кренник, смазывая антисептиком пострадавшие конечности.

Зато Таркин оценил охотничьи инстинкты котенка и вскоре свыкся с его отталкивающей внешностью. У Клыка был характер, а это важнее милой мордочки. Инстинктивно чувствуя распределение ролей в новой стае, котенок ни разу не посмел оцарапать губернатора или сделать лужу в неположенном месте, не лез с играми, когда Таркин был занят, и не мяукал посреди ночи диким голосом, не сбрасывал предметы со стола и не точил когти о мебель — словом, был идеальным питомцем. Через пару недель гранд-мофф поймал себя на том, что любуется грациозными потягиваниями Клыка. Более того, когда котенок зевал или сворачивался клубком, руки Таркина стали тянуться к падду, чтобы сфотографировать это зрелище. Даже нелепые игры в веревочку и шуршащую бумажку перестали раздражать губернатора, особенно после того, как он додумался привязать блестящий фантик к мышиному дроиду и пускать его ездить по каюте. Засыпал Клык в уютном домике, купленном специально для него, но каждое утро Таркин находил его у себя под одеялом, прижавшимся к руке или боку. Рассудив, что котенку холодно, Таркин отрезал кусок от занавеса Кренника (под возмущенные вопли директора) и сшил теплый костюмчик для своего питомца. Вопреки желанию, он должен был признать, что у них с Клыком немало общего во внешности и костюмчик цвета хаки еще больше подчеркивает сходство.

Кончилось все предсказуемо: однажды подписчики закрытой страницы Таркина в соцсетях проснулись и увидели голофото гранд-моффа с кожистым чудовищем на руках, которое больше всего походило на недозревший клон хозяина. Зрелище испортило завтрак нескольким весьма уважаемым и влиятельным людям, а те испортили день своим подчиненным. В дальнейшем кадры стали появляться с завидной регулярностью, но отписаться от такого контента не позволяли политические соображения. Вот и приходилось имперской верхушке смотреть на свернувшийся в клубок морщинистый эмбрион, сиречь кота по кличке Клык, и писать «Какой красавчик!» в комментариях.

Но если Таркин рассчитывал сделать факт владения животным достоянием относительно узкого круга, его планам не суждено было сбыться. Гранд-мофф выкладывал только удачные и эстетичные с определенной точки зрения кадры. Зато Кренник, вынужденно исполнявший обязанности штатного фотографа, украшал свою страницу неудачными и смешными снимками кота и губернатора, вместе и порознь. Хотя они пользовались определенной популярностью у подписчиков директора, больше всего плюсов собрало короткое головидео. Оно запечатлело для истории задремавшего Таркина и топтавшегося у него на груди Клыка. В конце ролика котенок ткнулся мокрым носом в лицо гранд-моффу, отчего тот проснулся, растрепанный и удивленный, заметил Кренника с паддом в руках и кинул в него чем-то увесистым. Чтобы удалить это головидео из общего доступа, Таркину пришлось использовать свои контакты в ИСБ, но к тому времени слишком многие успели его посмотреть. В наказание за провокацию директор получил выговор с занесением в личное дело, на месяц лишился права делать заказы под логином гранд-моффа и навсегда потерял доступ к минибару с элитным алкоголем. Из-за последнего он так страдал, что вскоре впал в состояние болезненного уныния.

***

Иногда Таркину хотелось купить Креннику одну из тех больших говорящих птиц, обладающих умом двухлетнего ребенка, чтобы они общались между собой и не трогали его. Тем более что в последнее время Орсон заскучал, ему надоел головизор и голонет, хотелось деятельности. Чтобы как-то развлечь его, Таркин попросил сделать проект охотничьего домика на Эриаду. Подобная доброта была ему несвойственна, но занятый Кренник представлял собой более привычное и предсказуемое зрелище, чем притихший Кренник, повернувшийся спиной ко всему миру. Однако директор воспринял идею без особого энтузиазма.

— Любой архитектур спроектирует вам хоть домик, хоть домину с подвалом для пыток. Почему вы простите меня? — сурово спросил он.

Таркин был сама любезность:

— Причин несколько. Во-первых, вы сейчас ничем не заняты. Лучше провести время на карантине продуктивно. Во-вторых, что вам стоит? Открывайте свой подкат…

— Автокад.

— Несущественно. Запускайте программу и проектируйте.

— И что еще? Я чувствую, есть третий пункт.

— Ваши услуги ничего не будут мне стоить.

— Всегда считал вас жмотом.

— Я предпочитаю считать себя экономным.

— А если я спроектирую дом так, что он рухнет на вас в первый же день?

— На этот случай я отправлю ваш проект на экспертизу. Уверяю, она обойдется дешевле самого проектирования. Ваши сооружения пока не развалились, и этот факт, хоть мне и неприятно такое говорить, внушает надежду, что в процессе получения образования вы иногда отрывались от бутылки и посещали занятия.

Позже Таркину пришлось признаться, что он все же посмотрел ролик о ста самых красивых зданиях Империи и особенное внимание уделял тем, которые проектировал Кренник. 

Через несколько дней черновой проект охотничьего домика был готов. Глядя на него, Таркин понял, что придраться не к чему. Здание соответствовало весьма туманным пожеланиям заказчика, отражало суровый дух обитателей Эриаду, вписывалось в пейзаж, было удобным и функциональным внутри. Гранд-моффу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как похвалить своего вынужденного сожителя. Впрочем, восторги несколько поутихли, когда Кренник показал примерную стоимость строительства.

Какое-то время после этого инцидента Кренник ходил радостный и окрыленный, но потом снова вернулся в состояние апатии, лишь изредка бросал завистливые взгляды, когда Таркин играл с Клыком. Тогда губернатор вспомнил о виденной им у кого-то в резиденции большой белой птице, которая безостановочно кричала, требуя внимания, то норовила укусить, то трясла пышным хвостом, то прикидывалась мертвой, то важно расхаживала по клетке. Ее поведение мало чем отличалось от обычного поведения директора Кренника. «И так живу в зоопарке, хуже уже не будет», — думал Таркин, заказывая подросшего и полностью оперившегося птенца.

Появление нового обитателя каюты совпало с Днем Империи. Это был грустный праздник. Вместо обычного парада и ликующих толп по пустым улицам крупных городов прошли куцые колонны военной техники, управляемой дроидами. Некоторым развлечением стала воздушная часть парада, но она была слишком короткой. Несмотря на старания операторов, Корусант выглядел мрачным и покинутым. Никаких вечеринок, ярких флагов, фейерверков — все сидели на карантине. Как раз когда камера стыдливо отъехала от двух столкнувшихся шагоходов, звуковой сигнал возвестил о появлении курьера.

— Звонят, — лениво протянул Кренник.

— Я не глухой, — ответил Таркин, вставая. — Не трогайте мое вино.

Он спиной чувствовал, что, стоило ему отвернуться, наказанный трезвостью Кренник метнулся к бутылке и присосался к горлышку, как пиявка. Когда он вернулся с накрытой плотной материей клеткой, Орсон уже сидел ровно — примернейший из примернейших зритель.

— У меня для вас подарок, — сообщил Таркин.

Орсон с тревогой перевел взгляд с его улыбающегося лица на клетку.

— У меня нехорошее предчувствие на его счет, — пробормотал он.

Без лишних слов Таркин поставил клетку на стол и снял материю. Птица распушила перья, расправила крылья и издала вопль, по звучанию подозрительно похожий на выражение радости директора, когда дебет сошелся с кредитом и все вместе уложилось в бюджет. Она в самом деле была великолепна — от кончика огромного черного клюва до пышного плюмажа на хвосте.

— Это Орсон-младший, — торжественно произнес Таркин.

— Привет, — сообщила птица пронзительным голосом с раскатистым «р».

— Вы издеваетесь? — вопрос директора прозвучал как утверждение. 

— Нет, так написано в его ветпаспорте. В хороших условиях он может прожить до восьмидесяти лет, выучить более двухсот слов и порядка пятнадцати мелодий — так, во всяком случае, обещали при покупке.

— Но я понятия не имею, что делать с птицами!

— Как и я до недавнего времени не знал, что делать с котами.

Попугай резко провел клювом по прутьям клетки в одну сторону, потом в другую, снова закричал, потом склонил голову набок и уставился на людей маленьким черным глазом, оценивая эффект.

— У меня нет слов, — сказал Кренник.

Но слова у него все же нашлись. Понимая, что это месть за котенка и избежать ее не получится, директор начал делать то, что у него выходило лучше всего, — торговаться. Путем долгих пререканий он согласился взять попугая и отвоевал право пользоваться минибаром. 

Несмотря на уверения в собственной неспособности к ремеслу дрессировщика, Кренник научил попугая набору самых необходимых в жизни фраз и непристойной песенке, начинавшейся со слов: «Поехал как-то я к подружке». Это была единственная цензурная строчка, потому что потом половой орган дамы сравнивался с кружкой, с нее предлагалось снять стружку и далее в том же духе. Однако с поведением птицы Кренник ничего сделать не мог или не хотел. Орсон-младший повадился ходить по каюте, громко цокая пятисантиметровыми когтями, контролировать деятельность людей и трогать лапами разные предметы. Особенно ему нравилось нависать над спящим Клыком и пугать его резким криком: «Кто?!». Зачастую в такие моменты Таркин оказывался где-то неподалеку, и кот и его хозяин вздрагивали от неожиданности вместе. 

Сосуществование кота и попугая в одной каюте было сопряжено с риском. Однажды гранд-мофф чистил бластер и настолько ушел в свои мысли в процессе, что не заметил впорхнувшего в спальню Орсона-младшего. С появлением Клыка двери в спальню и освежитель никогда не закрывали полностью, небольшие щели давали животному круглосуточный доступ к лотку, кормушке и лежанке. Попугай оказался достаточно юрким, чтобы тоже пользоваться щелями и контролировать всю каюту. Вот и на этот раз, заметив свернувшегося в клубок Клыка, Орсон-младший грациозно спикировал и заорал ему прямо в ухо:

— КТО?!!!

Вырванный из медитативного состояния столь бесцеремонным образом, Таркин мгновенно навел оружие на источник звука и нажал на курок. Заряд пролетел в считанных сантиметрах от попугая и оставил темный след на стене, перепуганный насмерть кот метнулся под кровать и не выходил оттуда более пяти часов. Кренник был разочарован случившимся. Он заглянул в спальню, убедился, что его питомец цел, и ушел, неопределенно пожав плечами.

— А я-то уж понадеялся, что вы застрелились, — меланхолично бросил он.

Не меньше кота Орсону-младшему нравилось мучить его хозяина. Однажды Таркин проснулся от пронзительных воплей:

— Дай денег! Дай денег! Денег! Дай! Дай! Дай! Дай!

Крик раздался над самым ухом Таркина, вынудил его подскочить и принять боевую стойку с ножом в руке. Уже много лет сей предмет мирно лежал под подушкой гранд-моффа и, наконец, дождался звездного часа. Противник сидел на прикроватной тумбочке, качал головой, пищал и повторял ненавистные слова: «Дай денег!». Успокоившись, Таркин вернул нож на место, сел на край кровати и обреченно посмотрел на попугая. Орсон-младший тут же распушил хохолок и хвост, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. Без малейшего страха он подергал губернатора за рукав пижамы и сообщил: 

— Орсон хороший! Дай денег!

«Подумать только, никакого отличия от Кренника», — сказал про себя Таркин и добавил вслух, обращаясь к попугаю:

— Может, ты мне и боевую станцию построишь, а?

Попугай издал резкий крик — смесь пожарной сирены и работающего перфоратора, — взмыл под потолок и продолжил громко клянчить деньги. Хронометр показывал судовое время — шесть утра. Таркин не был настроен выслушивать, как кто-то требует денег, будь то Орсон-старший или младший. Но попугай все не унимался, решив продемонстрировать весь свой репертуар:

— Поехал как-то я к подружке, у нее пиз...

— Кренник! — крикнул Таркин. — Сколько раз повторять, чтобы вы закрывали клетку!

Но Кренник остался глух к его требованиям, держал попугая «на вольном выпасе», из-за чего подобная ситуация повторялась неоднократно.

Присутствие Орсона-младшего внесло поправки и в жизнь Клыка. Он все же был котом, то есть беспощадной машиной смерти, созданной природой ради одной-единственной цели — убийства. И тот факт, что пока он весил чуть больше пятисот граммов, ничего не значил. Он охотился на шуршащий, как мышь, фантик; на блестящую, как речная рыба, бумажку; на ползущую, как змея, веревочку; на движущиеся фигурки в головизоре; на гиганта, который шипел, кричал, подпрыгивал и делал еще множество интересных вещей в момент атаки. Гигант, в отличие от игрушек, был живым и потому особенно нравился Клыку в качестве жертвы. Орсон-младший тоже был живым; его перья и движения пробуждали в котенке дикого хищника. Не раз Клык пытался незаметно подкрасться к попугаю, однако инстинкты того не уступали кошачьим, он неизменно замечал котенка и сообщал об этом резким криком. Удовольствия от такой охоты не было никакого. Хохолок и хвостовое оперение оставались для Клыка соблазном до тех пор, пока инстинкты не пересилили рассудок.

В тот день Клык чуть не расстался с жизнью. 

Началось все с традиционного обхода каюты Орсоном-младшим. Выступая важно, как на параде, подметая пол длинным хвостом, иногда расправляя крылья, он обошел спальню по кругу. Клык все время следил за ним, притворяясь спящим. Когда попугай уже почти ушел, кошачье сердце не выдержало. Клык бросился вперед, в несколько прыжков настиг птицу, вцепился зубами в шею и попытался прижать крылья передними лапами. Он не учел некоторые важные моменты. Например, то, что Орсон-младший был в полтора раза крупнее него. Например, клюв Орсона-младшего, огромный и острый, как нож. Например, его способность летать. Вывернув голову под неестественным в глазах кошки углом, попугай клюнул Клыка в лоб. Потом над глазом. Потом схватил за ухо. Инстинкты подсказывали Клыку, что птица должна вести себя иначе; он оторопел, разжал челюсти, выпустил попугая, оглушенный болью и его криками. Тогда Орсон-младший перешел в атаку. Он поднялся в воздух и сверху обрушил на кота серию ударов клювом и когтями. Клык перевернулся на спину, рассчитывая отбиться лапами, но существенного успеха не достиг. 

Когда Таркин и Кренник услышали шум возни, крики попугая и дикое мяуканье, они перестали спорить о том, кто сегодня заказывает еду и чьи вкусовые предпочтения хуже. Ворвавшись в спальню, они застали следующую картину: окровавленный Клык забился под кровать и шипит, а разъяренный Орсон-младший, испачканный в крови и с вырванными на шее перьями, воплями пытается извлечь его оттуда. Таркин быстро положил конец неестественной ситуации: отпихнул попугая ногой, вытащил и осмотрел своего питомца. Вблизи тот выглядел даже хуже, чем сперва показалось. Ухо придется зашивать, а полуоторванные лоскуты кожи на боках и животе проще срезать.

— Полотенце и маску, живо! — скомандовал Таркин.

Кренник не осмелился с ним спорить — сбегал за своим полотенцем и одной из тех масок, которые прислал лорд Вейдер, помог надеть ее. Таркин завернул котенка в полотенце, бросил Креннику: «Если Клык умрет, я сверну вашей птице шею» — и исчез в общем коридоре.

Вернулся он к вечеру, рассерженный до крайности. Жизнь Клыка находилась вне опасности, ему наложили бактовые повязки, поставили капельницы с витаминами и успокоительным и оставили в лазарете на пару дней, чтобы ликвидировать последствия легкого сотрясения мозга. А Таркину пришлось не только сидеть рядом с полубесчувственной тушкой своего питомца под капельницей, но и заплатить штраф за нарушение самоизоляции без должных оснований. 

— Я вычту из вашего жалованья все до последнего кредита, Кренник: и штраф, и расходы на лечение, и моральный ущерб, — бушевал Таркин.

«Сами не следите за своим животным, а я виноват», — хотелось сказать Орсону, но вместо этого он почему-то спросил:

— А за лечение-то почему?

— Потому что бесплатно на борту лечат только военнослужащих, Клык, как гражданский, идет по отдельному прейскуранту.

— Разве он не проходит как член семьи? В прошлом году я так устроил брату операцию…

— Не морочьте мне голову вашими глупостями! Это животное, а лазарет только для солдат и офицеров.

Нервное перенапряжение Таркин уже начал запивать содержимым бутылки из минибара.

— А что, если… — задумался Кренник. — Что, если записать Клыка и Орсона-младшего в офицерский корпус?

Таркин отставил в сторону бутылку и стакан, внимательно посмотрел на директора и отчеканил:

— Кренник, я никогда не считал вас очень умным, но то, что вы сейчас сказали, не только глупо, но и оскорбительно. Не все здесь носят игрушечные офицерские плашки, как вы, и таким людям будет неприятно узнать…

— Но вы только подумайте: специальный корпус для животных. Многие хотели бы пронести на борт своих питомцев. Спросите хотя бы вашего дражайшего Трауна. Судя по количеству голофото на странице, он готов целый ИЗР заселить мерзкими ящерицами.

— Гранд-адмирал Траун может делать все, что пожелает, на то он и гранд-адмирал, — кисло заметил Таркин. — Но даже он, со своими нестандартными методами, не стал бы уравнивать по табелю людей и животных.

— Не животных, а офицеров эмоциональной поддержки. Да, так и назовем, — воодушевился Кренник.

Таркин спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Звезды, с кем я живу, — пробормотал он.

Но Кренник не сдавался:

— Подумайте о практической стороне. По документам у нас будут проходить, скажем, лейтенант Клык и лейтенант Орсон Кренник-младший. В случае чего их вылечат в лазарете, а их зарплаты и отпускные пойдут нам. То же самое могут сделать владельцы других животных. Или, что даже лучше, средства могут пойти разработчикам проекта, то есть нам с вами.

— То, что вы предлагаете, сильно смахивает на аферу галактического масштаба, — тон Таркина был по-прежнему суровым, зато его взгляд стал куда более заинтересованным.

— Так скажут только те, кто не знает радостей владения животными.

— Мы должны обсудить это предложение с высшим командованием. И надо установить лимит по количеству единиц… офицеров эмоциональной поддержки на человека и по их размерам.

— Соответствующее предложение я подготовлю, но на рассмотрение и обсуждение уйдут месяцы. Если бы можно было как-то пропихнуть его наверх, чтобы его потом спустили вниз как свершившийся факт…

— Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с этим безумным проектом, — категорически заявил гранд-мофф и добавил с ухмылкой: — Но, по счастью, я знаю несколько достаточно влиятельных и достаточно решительных коллег, которые могли бы представить его на высочайшее рассмотрение.

Таркин сложил пальцы домиком и посмотрел на Кренника хитрым взглядом, словно уже прикидывал, сколько принесет его затея. Директор же о деньгах не думал. Он уже решил, что припишет всех вуки на стройке к кому-нибудь в домашние питомцы, на каждого будет получать ассигнования и затыкать ими бюджетные дыры. 

Даже Орсон-младший почувствовал улучшившийся настрой людей.

— Дай денег! Орсон хороший! — подал он голос из клетки.


End file.
